disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finale Ultimo
"Grand Finale" or "Ultimo Finale" is the two-part ending of the stage musical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The death of Frollo by Quasimodo and the death of Esmeralda take place during this piece. Translator Michael Kunze reasoned that Esmeralda’s death would be viewed by European audiences as moving and more romantic of an ending. The Finale starts with Frollo pronouncing Esmeralda’s sentence and Quasimodo saving her, followed by proclaiming her sanctuary. Frollo orders his soldier thugs to size the cathedral. Phoebus starts railing the people of Paris to revolt against Frollo with the tune of Einmal (Someday). The scene shifts back to Quasimodo who is defending Notre Dame from Frollo and his minions as he sings the tune of Wie aus Stein (Made of Stone). After he pours the lead from Notre Dame, Quasimodo checks in on Esmeralda, who is dying. Quasimodo and Esmeralda have a moving conversation while Draußen (Out There) is played in the background. Esmeralda thanks Quasimodo for being her friend and then sings Hoch über der Welt (Top of the World) before dying. Following Esmeralda's death, Frollo enters and sings about how he happy to be free of her to an off-balanced tune of Esmeralda. Quasimodo gets enraged and the song shifts to a new melody with the gargoyles singing with the Latin choir. While Quasimodo fights with Frollo, the gargoyles and the Latin choir sing that God smites the wicked, so the gargoyles, which are figments of Quasimodo’s imagination, tell him that he should kill Frollo, which he does, after a long struggle, by throwing Frollo off Notre Dame, similar to the original novel. After this, the gargoyles sing Zuflucht (Sanctuary) and reflect how the world is both cruel and kind. Quasimodo then sings Draußen (Out There) and thinks about how he must live out there with all the pain, sorrow, and fear that the world can bring. He carries Esmeralda outside and is joined by Phoebus. The ensemble then sings Einmal as Quasimodo disappears. Clopin concludes with a reprise of Die Glocken Notre Dames (The Bells of Notre Dame). Lyrics CHORUS Judex crederis esse venturus In te, Domine, speravi Non confundar in aeternum Salvum fac populum tuum Judex crederis FROLLO The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of entering the city of Paris illegally, guilty of public insubordination and guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence is death! ARCHDEACON Let her go, Frollo! You know she has done nothing to deserve this. FROLLO On the contrary, good sir. But I will give her this opportunity to recant in order to save herself. ARCHDEACON Good. Speak, young woman. Tell him you mean no harm. Apologize for whatever it is you're accused of. ESMERALDA How can I apologize for something I haven’t done? Who is next? Everyone can be next, as I. One doesn’t have to be a gypsy. FROLLO Think of what I offered, Esmeralda. For justice... for Paris... and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back to her maker. CHORUS Kyrie Eleison Libera me Domine QUASIMODO NOOO!!! CHORUS Libera me Domine de morte aeterna In die illa tremenda Quando caeli movendi sunt Caeli et terra Dum verneris judicare Saeculum per ignem O, salutaris hostai Quae cali pandis ostium Bella premunt hostilia Da robur, fer auxilium Sit semperterna gloria Sit semperterna gloria Sit semperterna gloria Gloria, gloria semper Sanctus QUASIMODO Sanctuary! Sanctuary! CHORUS Sanctus in excelsis FROLLO Captain! Seize the cathedral. SOLDIER But sir, the laws of Sanctuary - FROLLO I negate the laws of sanctuary! Open these doors! CHORUS Mors stupibet et natura Cum resurget creatura Judicanti responsurra ahhhhh Judex ergo cum sedebit Nul inultum remanebit PHOEBUS Someday Our fight will be won then We'll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon Till then On days when the sun is gone We'll fight on Wish upon the moon QUASIMODO Come all you saints of stone All you guardians and gargoyles Hurl down stones into the night Throw the ladders down and light These vats of lead Steaming, boiling streams of lead Burning lead, and let the Flames grow higher Oh saints and monsters, show your power Help me to send this raging shower Raining fire On the stones below We've done it, Esmeralda! Beaten them back! Esmeralda... Esmeralda... ESMERALDA Thank you. QUASIMODO You are safe! ESMERALDA Safe? Really? QUASIMODO For sure... ESMERALDA Safe again at the top of the world Two friends enjoying this beautiful morning in my eyes, you are beautiful too sharing the top of of the world. QUASIMODO Can stay up here... Stay up here with me, forever! ESMERALDA Forever? I don't think I can... QUASIMODO Yes! ESMERALDA You've been a good friend, Quasimodo. QUASIMODO Yes... a good friend... Esmeralda... Esmeralda... Esmeralda, wake up... wake up... FROLLO Is she dead? QUASIMODO Because of you! FROLLO It was my duty, you know. QUASIMODO Duty? FROLLO Horrible as it was. Having to impose the law. It gave me no pleasure. You know that, Quasimodo. You know me better than anyone, don't you? At last we're free of Esmeralda Now that she's gone, her poison dies with her Now that we're done with Esmeralda We can go on, as close as once we were Here in our Sanctuary Sanctuary... QUASIMODO No sanctuary! Shall smite the wicked! Chorus Dies Irae FROLLO Let go of me, Quasimodo! Chorus Dies Illa FROLLO Clam down, Quasimodo! LONI Quasimodo! CHARLES Turn around! ANTOINE Quickly! CHORUS Solvet saeculum in favilla Teste David cum Sybilla CHARLES "The wicked shall not go unpunish-ed" ANTOINE "The heart of the wicked is of little worth" LONI "The wicked shall not go unpunish-ed" CHORUS Quantus tremor est futurus Quando judex est venturus FROLLO You don't want to hurt me! ANTOINE Yes, you do. QUASIMODO You are a good teacher, Master Frollo. A very good teacher! LONI The world is cruel ANTOINE The world is ugly CHARLES But there are times And there are people When the world is not GARGOYLES And at its cruelest It is still the only world we've got Light and dark Foul and fair QUASIMODO Out there... Out there Waiting there for me Love... and fear... and heartbreak Still we're born to be Out there... SOPRANO SOLO Olim Deus accellere Hoc saeculum splendium CHORUS Someday Our fight will be won then We'll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon Till then On days when the sun is gone Hope lives on Wish upon the moon Change will come One day, someday soon CLOPIN Morning in Paris, a new day is here Sing the bells of Notre Dame Ending the tale of your poor balladeer Sing the bells of Notre Dame And I wish I could leave you a moral Like a trinket you hold in your palm But... Here is a riddle to guess if you can Sing the bells of Notre Dame What makes a monster and What makes a man? CHORUS Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells... CLOPIN Whatever their pitch You can feel them bewitch you The rich and the ritual knells Of the - ALL Bells of Notre Dame! Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame songs Category:Musical songs Category:Closing songs Category:Reprise Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs